


Fall at Camp David

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [64]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has to go to Camp David<br/>prompt: fall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall at Camp David

While he wasn't thrilled about being called away from the Institute by the President with so much going on, the fact they were at Camp David instead of the District made it more bearable. 

It was fall and the trees were ablaze with color. Harry loved fall. It reminded him of his childhood in Massachusetts. 

Before dinner every evening he took a walk through the many paths enjoying the reds of the Sugar Maples and the yellows of the Oak trees. The air had a crispness to it and smelled different than it did any other time of the year.


End file.
